Another Chance
by KishFangirl
Summary: One year after the aliens have left, Kisshu falls out of the sky! Why is he here, what does he want, and why am I asking so many questions? Kisshu x Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was trudging back from Mint's mansion. She had been invited to a party Mint was throwing. It turned out to be a party for underprivileged teenagers, which made steam literally pour out of Ichigo's ears. Mint had begun to use her as a charity project, and Ichigo was at her wit's end. And she tore her new dress when she stopped a fifteen-year-old boy from "borrowing" an expensive looking necklace. It had been a year since the aliens had left, and a thirteen year old wasn't a good match. She left early, it was dusk and the streetlamps were glowing their usual, cheerful, orange. Suddenly, she heard something fall out of the sky behind her. There was a loud cracking sound, and a small scream. She whipped around, and behind her (along with a hole in a building to her left, and a few cracks in the  
sidewalk) was Kisshu, barely breathing, with a large chunk of concrete over his chest.

"Oh my God!" Ichigo said, and rushed over. She started trying to pry the concrete off him, but it was very heavy.

"I...chi...goo..." Kisshu made out, barely managing a whisper.

"Damn it." Ichigo hissed, and Kisshu made a very hurt expression before passing out. Ichigo said quietly "No...I didn't mean it that way..." Ichigo meant that the boulder was heavy, not that she was upset that it was him. She transformed, looked around to make sure that she was alone, and destroyed the boulder. No need to confuse people on why a superhero was saving her ex-arch-nemesis. She picked him up, and started jumping from building to building, figuring her cat powers would be useful getting him home. Her parents would be out that night, so she brought Kisshu in.

She put him on the kitchen table then she gently felt over his chest, following his ribs. A few seemed to be broken, which was not good. And she couldn't drag him to the hospital. The doctors would probably recognize him from last year. She dug out a firstaid book from a bookshelf in her room, from when she was taking first aid (she wanted to babysit before she got a job at Cafe Mew Mew). It said there was very little she could do. She threw the book on the ground. She tried to call up the  
cafe, but remembered even Ryou would be gone by now. Besides, he'd probably disect Kisshu or something weird like that. Ichigo brought him up to her room, and put him on her bed. She pulled up the covers to right below the lowest fracture. She pulled out her sleeping bag and set it up on the floor. She turned out the light and went to sleep.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke she immediatly felt eyes on her. Without bothering to open her eyes she asked groggily

"Kisshu, Why are you staring at me...?"

"Wait, how did you even do that without opening your eyes, kitten?" Kisshu asked, confirming her suspicion.  
"I can just tell when someone is watching me." Ichigo stood up, opened her eyes, and noticed Kisshu was no longer on the bed. He was lying on the floor, as near to  
her as possible without touching her.

"Really Kisshu?

"Yes." He replied, looking very satisfied with himself. Ichigo threw a pillow at him, which he caught. Ichigo looked at her clock. It was seven A.M.

"It'll be an hour before Ryou will get into work, I'm betting it'll be ten minutes after that when he realizes you're here. And another ten for him to get to my  
house."

"Nah, It'll be more like an hour after he gets there before Goldilocks figures it out. He never noticed me that quickly before. Why aren't you working?" Kisshu  
asked.

"I get weekends off. Oh, Kisshu, how badly do your ribs hurt? Some of them broke." Ichigo asked him.

"Pretty badly." Kisshu said.

"Do you want some pain-killers? I think my parents have some aspirin lying around. I know it's not-" Ichigo stopped when she saw Kisshu stumble to the other side of  
the room.

"I-I knew it was a trick. You would never take me into your house willingly." Kisshu stammered, tears in his eyes.

"What, I was asking you if you wanted some medicine!" Ichigo said, with an annoyed tone.

"Come on! Everyone knows that shit is poisonous." Kisshu said angeredly.

"Not to humans." Ichigo said.

"Uh-huh." Kisshu said sarcastically. Ichigo left the room, returning with a bottle of aspirin, causing Kisshu to pull himself further towards the corner.

"Watch." Ichigo took out a pill and swallowed it, recoiling at the bitter flavor. Kisshu waited for her to keel over, but nothing happened.

"Sorry." Kisshu said.

"Is there any medicine on your plant that can be bought on Earth, or you brought with you?" Ichigo asked, deciding against offering him some Advil.

"I doubt it."

"Can you...uh...communicate with Pie somehow?"

"It's telepathy, and I probably can." Kisshu said. Kisshu let out a moan and sank down.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but my ribs hurt too much to focus on communicating with Pie. I can't send anything at all. Kisshu responded.

"Can you teleport?" Ichigo asked.

"That would take even more concentration." Kisshu moaned.

"I guess you're stuck here, but you can't stay at my house for long."

"Wha- Why? It's not like I ask goldilocks and expect to live!" Kisshu said.

"My Dad will rip you in half. Literally. He saw me with Aoyama once and freaked out, calling me a "promicious girl" in the middle of the street. My mom had to  
restrain him." Ichigo said matter-of-factly. If he found out you were in my room, then-" Ichigo made a throat slitting motion.

"Ouch. I could just hide in your closet, y'know." Kisshu said.

"Fine. I'll need to get you some food before my parents get home. Can you walk?"

"No, it's a few broken ribs so I obviously can't." Kisshu said sarcastically.

"But if the pain's very intense it might hurt to move in general." Ichigo countered.

"I can walk, but I might need some support." He said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're only saying that to have an excuse to put your arm around me?" Ichigo said dryly.

"Because I am." Ichigo sighed and let him lean up against her while they walked down to the kitchen.

"I'll get out the cereal, and you should check if you can eat everything in there." Ichigo said, helping him into a chair.

"Oh, I can eat that." he said, pointing at a box of frosted flakes.

"Can you drink milk?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine." Kisshu snapped. Ichigo poured him a bowl of cereal, which he ate ravenously. It seemed as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Shortly after he  
was finished, they heard a car pull into the driveway, and someone run towards the house.

"Either my parents are back early, or Ryou figured it out." Ichigo sighed, walking to the door, and opening it. Ryou was on her doorstep, with the four other mews standing behind him.

"Ichigo! There's a cyniclon-"

"In my house, yes. I know. The big question is, how the heck do you know where I live, Shirogane?" Ichigo replied.

"Why did you let that thing into your house!?" Shirogane shouted, ignoring Ichigo's question.

"Ugh. Can I go now? She's obviously okay." Mint said.

"I'll tell you, if you let me use your lab and talk to Keiichiro. Ichigo said.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. But that thing better not so much as look at anything that could be used as a weapon." Ichigo walked into the kitchen. It was empty. Ichigo started looking around, and saw a light through the crack under the bedroom door. She tried to turn the handle, but the door was locked.

"Kisshu, come out." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Kisshu said sarcastically. "And get murdered by Goldilocks out there. Or your father. Or maybe even you. Kitten, I have no idea why you saved me. It  
could be a trap." Kisshu finished.

"There's a key you know. I could just unlock it."

"Damn. I'm stronger than you though, so I could keep you from opening it." Kisshu responded. Ichigo groaned and said

"What will it take for me to get you out of there?" Ichigo sighed.

"Mm, you have to become my girlfriend, and you have to do one thing I say. No questions asked.

"I'm still dating Aoyama you know." Ichigo said.

"Nope. Never coming out." Kisshu said stubbornly.

"I can come in through the window." Ichigo replied smugly. "Might as well come out now."

"Yeah. Tell my step-family I love them. You can at least give me that."

"Kisshu, I'll kill Shirogane if he tries anything. I swear. And I'll give you that one free favor." Kisshu walked out the door, looking rather sullen.

"Come on. I won't kill you."

"Yeah. And pigs don't fly." Kisshu said.

"Do pigs fly on your planet?"

"They don't on yours? That explains a lot, actually." he said.

**Kisshu: Why did I fall out of the sky? And why did you make me so paranoid?**

**Me: Himitsu desu.**

**Kisshu: I speak Japanese. This won't work on me like it does with your friends.**

**Me: I know.**

**Ichigo: Shirogane has a point, WHY DID I LET KISSHU IN MY HOUSE?**

**Me: Because now I can ship you two!**

**Ichigo: I would kill you if I were real.**

**Me: Fair enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on." Ichigo said, and Kisshu seemed hesitant to continue.

"Why don't you trust me?" Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I don't really have a good reason. You were rejecting me, attacked me, tried with all your might to avoid me from getting mew aqua that would save my entire  
species, and cursed when you saw me on the ground last night. Y'know, assuming that you didn't have me drugged and it was really more than one night. And now  
suddenly you're so happy to have me! But yeah. No reason!" Kisshu said, his voice escalating to fury.

"Kisshu...I'm sorry. And last night, I swore because that rock was heavy."

"And yet you got me out just fine. You're damn lucky I don't hate you or I would've killed you by now." Kisshu growled.

"You know what Kisshu? You're right. If I could change the past, I would. Things would be different. But I can't. What's done is done. But I'm trying to freaking  
help you with your ribs, and you can't even bring yourself to trust me. That's the only reason why I want to bring you to the cafe. Get you a small x-ray to see how bad the damage is. It's not like you need to be put under anesthesia." Ichigo said, matching his anger.

"Is everything all right in there?" Ryou called.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU MORON!" Ichigo and Kisshu called out simultaniously.

"One: what is an x-ray? And, two: What is anesthesia?" Kisshu asked.

"An x-ray is a scan that uses radiation to reflect back an image of what your body looks like internally. It's harmless. Anesthesia is a type of drug that knocks you  
unconscious so that a doctor can preform surgery on you without you feeling it.

"Yeah. I'll go. And Ichigo...I'm sorry for what I said. I've just been under a lot of stress and...yeah. Sorry." Kisshu said.

"And I'm sorry for the way I acted." Ichigo said.

"I am too." Kisshu teased, finally acting like himself. Ichigo grabbed a book off the table and threw it at him, which he caught.

"If we don't go Shirogane will probably break down the door." Ichigo said.

"Yeah...your parents would probably not be happy." Kisshu said.

"Oh! I should write them a note."

Ichigo scribbled down on a notepad; "Gone out with Moe and Miwa, be back soon (probably)."

"So, am I Moe or Miwa?" Kisshu asked in a fakely innocent tone.

"Neither, you're Kisshu. Did that fall give you amnesia, too?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, kitten." Kisshu said sarcastically.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Shirogane said.

"Quick, say your boyfriend just died!" Kisshu said. When Ichigo glared at him, he raised his hands and said "Or that you won a billion...uh...what's the money system  
here on Earth?" Kisshu asked.

"Yen." Ichigo replied. "But that's only this country, Japan."

"Yeah! That's it. Now, I really don't think you want to explain to your dad why a strange boy broke down your door." Ichigo nodded and started walking to the door,  
and Kisshu followed.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Ryou shouted.

"Do you really care? You probably just want an excuse to yell at me." Ichigo said coldly.

"Yes, I do. You're our strongest Mew Mew and you can't even come out of your house in a timely manner." Ryou said, calming down. Ichigo narrowed her eyes and said

"We'll continue this later." She looked at Kisshu and asked "Can you teleport?" in a normal tone.

"Yeah, I can probably get us there and back." Kisshu said, relieved that he wouldn't have to be with Ryou much longer.

"He can teleport? Shit." Ryou swore, plotting on how he could prevent the cyniclons from teleporting on Earth. "How exactly does your teleporting work?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not a moron Ryou." Kisshu said. And with that, Kisshu teleported Ichigo and himself out.

"Well that was...interesting." Zacro remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo found herself in the cafe. With the eyes of every single customer on her. She grabbed Kisshu's arm and pulled him into the back room.

"What were you thinking?" Ichigo hissed at him.

"What do you mean? We're here and left your boss in the dust.

"Humans don't just _pop up in the middle of crowded cafes_, Kisshu!" She hissed back at him.

"Hello Ichigo, Kisshu." Keiichiro said. Ichigo hadn't seen him, so she turned to face him. He didn't seem angry that Ichigo had brought Kisshu here, so Ichigo asked him:

"Kisshu broke some ribs last night, so please can we take an x-ray? I mean, Ryou's gotta have an x-ray _somewhere_ in his lab."

"He does, I believe. I believe he would be very angry if I let you in there without his permission. He should be back soon, though."

"I actually did get his permission earlier." Ichigo said, somewhat grateful that Ryou knew her address."

"In that case, I learned how to work the x-ray a few weeks ago." Keiichiro said. _Well that was rather convenient _ Kisshu thought. Keiichiro lead Ichigo and Kisshu into Ryou's laboratory. Near the back of the laboratory, was an x-ray machine.

"So, uh, what do I do?" Kisshu asked Keiichiro nervously.

"Lie down on the flat area." Keiichiro said.

"Okay then." Kisshu said. He did as he was told, and looked nervously at the part of the machine hanging above him. There wasn't much machinery back on their planet, and radiation was generally considered a bad thing. "Are you both _sure_ this is safe?" Kisshu asked as Keiichiro began moving the x-ray part over Kisshu's chest.

"Yes." Ichigo and Keiichiro replies simultaneously. The x-ray commenced.

**Wow. I got a lot of positive reviews. Thank you all so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long! I got hooked on an old farming sim' (I wonder why? I usually hate sim' games. o3o) called "Harvest Moon 64". WHY MUST IT BE SO ADDICTING?**

A few minutes later, Keiichiro told Kisshu he could get down. Keiichiro prepared the x-ray, and then showed it to them.

"He does have a few broken ribs, I can't do anything about that unfortunately. But look at this." Keiichiro pointed below the left lung. "It's higher up then the  
opposite one." He said, pointing at the right lung. "Is that normal for Cyniclons?" Keiichiro asked Kisshu.

"No." Kisshu said, sounding a little nervous.

"I think you may have ruptured your lung. It's not too bad from the looks of it, though."

"Yeah. I've got a hole in my lung and it's 'not too bad'. Of course." Kisshu said sarcastically. At that moment, Ryou burst into his laboratory, practically  
foaming at the mouth.

"KISSHU! WHAT THE HELL?" Ryou shouted. Kisshu opened his mouth to scream back, when Ichigo interrupted him with

"Before you both start screaming at each other like you have gone completely, and utterly insane, I'll hold up my end of the bargain. I took him in because he fell out of the sky. He broke his ribs, and apparently ruptured a lung." Ichigo said calmly.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU USED MY LAB? SO YOU COULD HELP THAT THING?!" Ryou screamed at Ichigo.

"Yes. Yes it was. And Kisshu still is not a 'thing'. And you are going to lose business if you keep screaming like that."

"We. We are going to lose business." Ryou corrected.

"I'm not. I quit." Ichigo said simply.

"No. You aren't going to quit" Ryou said, eyes flashing.

"Ryou, we can't force her." Keiichiro said.

"I know. But I also know where she lives. It's her word against mine, say, if something happens to her parents and that scum standing next to her. Ichigo, if you keep working here and tell the alien to go home, both it and your parents will live." Keiichiro started backing away from Ryou, and Ichigo gulped.

"Ryou, this is insane. I'm pretty sure Zacro is stronger then me." Ichigo replied nervously.

"You have one minute to decide." Ryou said. Ichigo looked at her feet. _Why can't I just say yes?_ Ichigo thought. _But, do I really want to work for that psycho? And is it right just to kick Kisshu out because Ryou is insane? But my parents..._ Ichigo looked up and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Ryou toppled over, with a tranquilizer dart in his neck.

"It's very lucky that we had a box of tranquilizer darts lying around from the beginning of the project." Keiichiro said. Kisshu walked up to Ryou and kicked his head repeatedly.

"So...what are we going to do with him?" Ichigo asked.

"Drag him to the police, I guess. I'll take care of it." Keiichiro replied.

"Kisshu, you probably ought to stop that." Ichigo said.

"Aww, why? Do you want a turn?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, but we don't want the cops to think that we attacked him. It's already suspicious enough with the tranquilizer dart. Most people don't have tranquilizer darts lying around." Ichigo said.

"That's a shame." Kisshu said. A moment later Kisshu asked "Uh, Keiichiro? How high was the dosage in the tranquilizer darts? I just heard his heart stop."

"I didn't check. It must have been too high. I can't believe I did that." Keiichiro said.

"Okay, now what?" Ichigo asked.

"I can teleport him into Tokyo Bay, so everyone assumes it was a homicide and goes on a huge hunt for the murderer." Kisshu said.

"Works for me." Ichigo said.

"It's our best option." Keiichiro agreed, despite everything that happened somewhat sad. Kisshu teleported the body, and Keiichiro asked "Can you find the Mews, Ichigo?"

"Sure." Ichigo said, figuring it was the least she could do. Ichigo headed to the entrance, and a few meters away were the mews. Ichigo ran out to meet them and said

"Keiichiro needs to talk to you."

"About what, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, we would all like to know." Zacro said.

"He'll tell you inside." Ichigo said hurriedly.

"Okay, but keep it short. I have to go to my dance class in an hour." Mint said. Ichigo headed in, with the mews following her. They went into the lab, Keiichiro said

"Girls, Ichigo and Ryou got in a fight, and when Ichigo went to quit the job at the cafe-" Kisshu interrupted with

"He went insane, threatened her parents and me, and we killed him. I swear it was an accident." Keiichiro looked at him and said

"Are you done?"

"No, I come in peace. There, _now_ I'm done."

"What I was going to ask you, is if you want to keep the cafe running." Keiichiro said.

"I don't think that would work without Ichigo." Kisshu said. "Zacro scares the customers if they don't like anything." Zacro pursed her lips.

"I'm not _that_ harsh." She said.

"Lettuce breaks anything she touches."

"Ah! I'm sorry..." Lettuce moaned.

"Pudding is too hyper, she won't stay still long enough to listen to anything the customers order." Pudding didn't respond, she was too busy setting up a trapeze to swing from.

"And Mint doesn't lift a finger to help." Kisshu finished.

"What? Tea Time is _very_ important!" Mint said.

"Kisshu does have a point. Do any of you girls want to keep the cafe open? Keiichiro asked. The girls were silent.

"Then that settles it. I'll start clearing stuff out after you leave." Keiichiro shrugged.

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and teleported them into her room.

* * *

"So, what will we do about your parents?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll check if they're home." Ichigo said, looking out her window. Their car was in the driveway.

"They are. I bet my mom might let me help you out. But then I'd have to explain the whole 'Mew Mew' ordeal." Ichigo said, she paused for a moment, then asked "Oh, and how many times did you stalk me at the cafe?"

"I don't know. I lost track after twelve. It was probably a lot more than that though." Kisshu shrugged.

"I'll freak out about that later. I'm going to tell my parents about the Mew Mew thing now. I'll tell them that I'm hiding you in my closet later." Ichigo said.

"Good idea." Kisshu said. Ichigo started down the stairs then realized something. _Mom and Dad don't know I'm home. It would take a _lot _of explaining why I'm suddenly up in my room. _Ichigo thought.

"Can you teleport me outside, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Kisshu said, grabbing her wrist and teleporting her. Ichigo headed inside her house.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Ichigo called.

"Hello. Dad's getting groceries." Her mom called out.

"I have something to tell you..." Ichigo said. Her mom came out.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Her mom asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"I...I was one of the Mew Mews." Ichigo said.

"Seriously, what is it?" Her mom asked.

"No, that was it." Ichigo said.

"Honey, you can tell me anything." Her mom said, believing Ichigo was hiding something. Ichigo sighed, _I guess it does sound ridiculous._ She thought.

"Do you have a newspaper clipping with Mew Ichigo on it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, there was a picture in today's paper." Her mom said, grabbing it off the table.

"Compare my face with Mew Ichigo's." Ichigo said, sighing.

"Oh...oh my God. You really are a mew." Her mom gasped, looking at the photo.

"Yeah...oh, and we currently have a truce with them." Ichigo explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mom asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know, My boss at the cafe was leading the project and injected the five of us with animal DNA without our knowledge. I thought I would be rejected for being half cat." Ichigo said sadly.

"Honey, we would never reject you." Her mom said, embracing Ichigo. "Now, do you know where your boss is? I need to ensure he never does anything like this again."

"I have no idea, the cafe is closed today." Ichigo lied. Her mom let go, and Ichigo decided now would be the best time to bring this up

"Mom, you know how I said we were at peace with the aliens...? Well, one of them literally fell out of the sky, and I sort of took him in last night. He broke some ribs and ruptured a lung. At the moment he is kind of stuck on Earth and needs a place to stay. Can I please help him until he gets better?" Her mother's jaw dropped.

"Where did he sleep last night?" Her mother asked sternly.

"On the bed. I slept in my sleeping bag, on the floor." Ichigo said, pretending he hadn't gotten on the floor next to her in the middle of the night. Her mother looked relieved.

"I personally don't mind, but your father...how old is he?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know, but he must be about my age." Ichigo said, leaving out the detail that Kisshu would be making out with her right now if he had his way.

"Your father will not be happy with this. Do you think you could just make sure he doesn't leave your room? It's for his own safety."

"Yeah. I think I could." Ichigo said.

**Yep. Ryou always seems to get killed in these. The tranquilizer was for an elephant, but then Ryou realized it would be a bad idea to make a teenager any heavier then she already was. Keiichiro just grabbed the first thing he saw. Now, I'm going to go buy a sheep in Harvest Moon...**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where is our new house guest?" Ichigo's mother said.

"He's in my room." Ichigo replied. They headed upstairs, and into her room. Kisshu started when they came in.

"O-oh. Hi Mrs. Momomiya." he said nervously.

"Mom says you can stay, if you stay in my room and don't let my dad see you." Ichigo said. Ichigo's mother looked Kisshu over. She saw he had some dried blood on his body and shirt.

"You can take a shower if you want, you know. I'll delay Ichigo's father until you're done." Ichigo's mother offered.

"Thanks." Kisshu said. Ichigo told him

"It's right down the hall, first on your left." Kisshu nodded, and left the room, and Ichigo's mother followed a moment later, pulling out her cell phone. Ichigo sat down on her bed, the shock of the last few days finally setting in.

_What was I __**thinking**__? I let Kisshu into my house without my parent's permission, quit my __**job**__, nearly got my parents __**killed**__, and accidentally killed my boss. I'm so __**stupid**__. Well, he's here, and maybe he isn't so bad after all. But what will Aoyama think? I guess it's none of his business, but still... And what if Dad finds out?_

Kisshu came into her room, perfectly dry, and asked

"Ichigo, how do you work the shower?"

"Turn the knobs, left for hot water, right for cold. The one in the middle turns on the shower."

"Oh. Thanks." Kisshu said.

Kisshu walked back into the bathroom, and turned on the water.

* * *

A bit later, Kisshu came out. Ichigo's mother had sent the father on a wild goose chase, and didn't come back for a few minutes after Kisshu got out. Kisshu and Ichigo were in her room, Ichigo sitting on the bed, and Kisshu floating in midair, testing himself to see how long he could concentrate with his ribs broken.

"I should probably get my stuff from my planet. Clothes and stuff."

"If you can get back there, then why are you in my house?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I disobeyed Pie by coming here, he said the Japanese government would start shooting at me. He was right, they did. He'd be so mad that I disobeyed him and that I nearly got killed, that _he'd_ kill me. I could probably make it in and out of our house if I was quick."

"Sheesh, your brother is really harsh." Ichigo replied.

"He's technically my step-brother, but yeah. He is." Kisshu said. Kisshu proceeded to teleport, and was gone for a few minutes, and came back panting.

"What happened?" Ichigo said.

"Pie caught me stealing medicine, which is expensive on our planet. He was extremely mad. I only _just_ got out."

"I thought you were just getting clothes, Pie might need the medicine!" Ichigo said.

"Nah, we were rewarded with a lot of money when we got back to our planet. He wouldn't even miss it."

"Wow." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked at her clock. It was late.

"We really ought to get some sleep." Ichigo yawned.

"Yeah. You sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor, this is your room after all."

"You better stay on the floor." Ichigo growled. She didn't want her father to walk in and completely misinterpret Kisshu's actions."

"Yeah. Okay." Kisshu said. Ichigo slid a blanket and pillow off of her bed for Kisshu, turned off the lights, and got in her bed. She quickly fell asleep because of the day's stress.

**I'll have a posting schedule worked out shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The dream is the scene with Zacro in the T.V. studio. I had the manga in hand for this part, so it's pretty accurate ****_to the manga_**** I don't know about the anime. I can't manage to stick to a schedule, sorry. I just forget, or there's something I need to do, or someone I'm watching posted a lot of fanfictions. I just get sidetracked easil- ooh! Shiny!**

_Kisshu was standing in a tv studio. He had borrowed a few animal shells and was fighting the Mews, his 'chimera animals' as the humans had called them, were winning. They attacked, and it just bounced off. _

_"They just don't give up, do they? Selfish." he thought. He called one to send a bubble around Mew Ichigo, the cute one. "Gotcha." He said, smirking. Ichigo struggled against it, she wanted to attack. _

_"I know you want to serve justice, but you'll have to save it for later." He said. "I should take her back to the ship. I don't want such a cute girl to get hurt. I wonder what these things eat." He thought. _

_"Isn't it __**me**__ you want?" The purple one said, popping the bubble with a whip. "Well __**that's**__ not fair!" Kisshu thought. Then the mews combined powers, and attacked his chimeras. He recalled his instructor's lesson on making chimeras _

_"They are a part of you. An extension of your mind. Never allow them to be destroyed, or it will hurt on a whole new level. A part of your mind closes off when they die, also. You can't create more for a while. Enough trauma and the period is extended from a few hours to possibly weeks." The chimeras died instantly. He had many die at their hands. None hurt like this. And Mew Ichigo's face, it chilled him. The beautiful girl, was glaring at him in an in-humane way. That hurt even more. _

_"Why does this seem familiar, wait- I think I'm asleep! I should try to wake myself up." Kisshu thought. Kisshu pinched his arm, nothing happened. It didn't even hurt. He tried opening his real eyes, and the dream faded._

Kisshu sat up. He was on a hard surface, his chest hurt, and he was surrounded by pink. It was around dawn. "_Why is everything _pink_? I hope Tart paint my room again._" He looked around, and saw Ichigo on the bed. Everything came back to him. "_Hm, I wonder if I can split her and her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend up?_" Kisshu thought, he then checked to see if he was strong enough to fly and teleport (he was).

He teleported to his house, and grabbed his digital camera. Luckily no one was in his room waiting for him. Kisshu then teleported to a place Ichigo and her boyfriend met up a lot "_Maybe I can frame him with Lettuce, I could also torture Pie with a picture like that._" He started looking around for Aoyama, and found him. He was making out with Zacro "_Wow. I didn't even need to set anything up._" He snapped a picture. "_I'm glad I figured out how to use this last year._" He thought, teleporting back to Ichigo's house. He deleted all his pictures of her, and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Kisshu jumped while Ichigo slammed her hand on her clock, it stopped. Ichigo sat up and looked at Kisshu.

"Kitten, I found you're boyfriend with Zacro in the park earlier today." Kisshu said disgustedly, spitting out the word boyfriend. "Look at this." Kisshu pulled up the picture, and handed the camera to Ichigo.

"Oh my God. I had no idea." Ichigo said hollowly.

"Ichigo! You're going to be late for school if you're not up soon!" Sakura called.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and said "I have to get dressed. Go find something to do outside for a minute. If you look, I'll tell dad that you're staying with me."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave. I'm going to go torment Masabaka." Kisshu said.

"Leave the worst of it too me." Ichigo said.

"Okay, I'll just annoy him." Kisshu said.

"He might be at kendo practice. He's probably alone."

"Got it." Kisshu said, grinning. He then teleported there.

* * *

In the gym Kisshu saw Aoyama attacking a dummy with everything he had. Kisshu flew behind him and whispered in his ear

"Boo." Aoyama gave a satisfying jump.

"Not so tough, are you?" Kisshu asked.

"Ugh, why are you even here?" Aoyama groaned

"You don't remember, _Deep Blue_? I am here to receive orders, _Deep Blue_!" Kisshu taunted.

"Just shut up."

"If you want me to shut up, then just admit you are Deep Blue, say it with me: I am Deep Blue and your order is to shut up._" _Kisshu said. He half hoped that Aoyama was still Deep Blue, he'd get another chance to win that fight. If not, it would still push his buttons.

"Over my dead body." Aoyama said, getting back to practicing.

"But you _all ready died_, zombie boy. You attempted to kill yourself, and take out Deep Blue as well. And when you died, Kitten saved you and died herself. How do you sleep at night, you fucking zombie?" Kisshu snarled.

"Just go back to your planet. Shouldn't you be there now?" Aoyama asked with an exasperated tone.

"No, I have some unfinished...business left on Earth." Kisshu said airily, gesturing vaguely.

"What is it?" Aoyama asked worriedly. Kisshu smirked and teleported away.

"Damn it Kisshu, come back here!" Aoyama shouted at where Kisshu was a moment ago.

Kisshu teleported back, and stuck out his tongue, teleporting off before Aoyama had a chance to say anything.

* * *

"Miwa, can I borrow your phone?" Ichigo asked. She was walking out of the school doors with her friends, and was heading to Inohara park to deal with Aoyama and Zacro.

"Sure Ichigo. Did you forget yours _again_?" Miwa replied, handing over the phone..

"If I didn't, why would I ask you that?" Ichigo said. "I'll give it back tomorrow. Bye!" Ichigo said. Ichigo marveled at herself "_I'm not taking this nearly as badly as I thought! I wonder why..._" Ichigo flipped her phone open, and dialed Zacro's number. It rang twice, then he picked it up.

"Hello. Excuse me, I'm pretty busy and I don't have time for fa-" Zacro started.

"It's me, Ichigo. Can you meet me in Inohara park? It's important." Ichigo said, acting as cheery as possible.

"Uh, sure. I can be there in an hour." Zacro said. "See you then, Ichigo."

"Bye!" Ichigo said, and hung up. She then dialed Aoyama's number.

"Hey Aoyama! Can you meet me in Inohara park in an hour?" she asked.

"Sure Ichigo." Aoyama said.

"Thanks. See you!" Ichigo said. She hung up and leaned against a light pole, and sighed. She wouldn't have to fake being happy anymore. But she was. It was unexpected, she should be weeping. They had been together for so long... "_Maybe we would both be better off as friends, I think he'd be happier too. I don't resent Zacro, I can move on now._" Ichigo thought.

**I had to cut out a whole scene and edit another one, because Ichigo giving death threats is 'out of character'. It was fun to write though. And I'm backing this story up in case it gets reported. I won't repost it though, I'll probably put a note in my profile linking to a website I threw together just for fanfictions of mine that were reported.** **I'm deciding whether I'll end it when Ichigo and Kisshu get together, or sometime afterwards. I dunno. I am just running out of ideas for this story and have a new one in my head. I'd rather have a short story that has good ideas, rather than a decent sized one that just drags _on and on_.**

**Ichigo: YOU FORGOT ABOUT DOING US IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Me: Uh, sorry?**

**Kisshu: I'm not, I made out with her while we were gone.**

**Ichigo, blushing: N-no!**

**Kisshu: You suck at lying.**

**Ichigo: S-so what!?**

**Me: Ah, happy couples.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo and Zacro looked around Inohara park. Ichigo had claimed that she had "lost what she needed to show her". Ichigo's phone started ringing. She pulled it out

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Sorry, but where are you in the park?" Aoyama asked embarrassedly.

"I'm near the cherry tree." Ichigo said.

"Oh. Okay." Aoyama said. "See you in a minute."

"Yeah." Ichigo said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Zacro asked idly, inspecting a bush.

"Oh, nobody." Ichigo said. Zacro turned to her and said

"Ichigo, you're a _really_ bad liar, just so you know. But it's probably none of my business so I'll let it drop." Ichigo looked around, and saw Aoyama jogging towards her.

"Hey, Ichigo!" He called, waving. Ichigo pulled out Kisshu's camera. She pulled up the photo of Aoyama and Zacro.

"Have you two got anything to say for yourselves, because the picture speaks for itself." Ichigo sighed, showing it to them.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Aoyama sputtered, making it clear that he knew he was cornered.

"So you're _not_ kissing in this? Sorry, but that is clearly not true." Ichigo said. Ichigo sighed again. "I'm not that angry, I guess. Our relationship was falling apart at the seams. One of us would have broken it off even if I didn't know about this. I just wish you could have been up front about it. But if Zacro makes you happy, go for it." Ichigo said, smiling bitterly.

"Thank you, for everything Ichigo. I just wish it could have worked out." Aoyama said. Ichigo turned around and glared at him.

"No you don't! You're probably now dating an actress. I'm tired of you lying to me." Ichigo said, glaring.

"For the record, Ichigo, I thought you were dating Kisshu." Zacro said, eyes downcast.

"And you pounced on my boyfriend the moment he's available." Ichigo said, annoyedly.

"That was wrong, and I realize that." Zacro said.

"I have somewhere I need to go. Goodbye." Ichigo said. Ichigo left the park and didn't look back.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ichigo called when she came inside.

"Hello. Dinner's almost ready, where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Breaking up with Aoyama, apparently he was cheating on me." Ichigo said.

"Oh no." Sakura said sympathetically, turning around to face her daughter.

"Thanks, but I would have broken up with him soon, anyway. Our relationship was dying. I'm not really too sad." Ichigo said.

"You're a strong girl, Ichigo." Sakura said.

"Thanks, Mom." Ichigo headed up the stairs, and into her bedroom. Kisshu was floating upside-down above her bed, legs crossed.

"Hey, Kisshu. I broke up with him." Ichigo said.

"Good for you." Kisshu said.

"Now, there's someone else I'd like to date." Ichigo said.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Just don't bore me with the details." Kisshu said, hurt. Ichigo could tell he was trying to hide it, but wasn't doing it well enough. He pulled open the window. "I'll be out tormenting Zacro, I haven't gotten around to her yet."

"Kisshu, before you go out to pester Zacro ("Hey!") I wan't to do something." Ichigo said. She then walked up to Kisshu and kissed him.

"Kitten? Are you...feeling all right?" Kisshu said, after they finished.

"What, do I have a fever or something? I love you Kisshu. I really hope I'm not coming down with a cold or something, I don't want to get you sick."

"I guess it's kind of lucky that I got shot out of the sky." Kisshu said.

"Yeah. It is. Now, when you go out to bug Zacro, tell her that this was your idea."

"Yes ma'am." Kisshu said, mock saluting her and flying out the window.

**I think I'll end it here. Thanks for reading :3.**


End file.
